Nothing But The Rain
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Jude in the rain. A cold night. Memories of what happened....And what he left her with....What could have been...


**Nothing But The Rain**

**(In A Stranger's Arms)**

_A/N:Okay, this is just a one-shot I wrote last week, guys. It's nothing special, but I like it a lot, and I'm planning on submitting it to my school's magazine, so I hope you enjoy!_

_PS:I don't actually use Jude's name, for the sake of being able to claim it as my own work when I DO submit it to the school 'zine. So, On to the story! Dop me a review and tell me what you think!_

She stood on the sidewalk of the bridge. The rain pounded down on her as she stared down at the water. She watched as the waves were crashing violently against the side of the lighthouse. Thunder cracked as a pair bright lights shown on her from the right. They went out. She continued to stare down at the water as the driver approached her.

"Are you okay?" She glanced to her right. A male, about her age and height, stood next to her.

"No." The wind blew fiercely, exposing her soaked blonde hair.

The man spoke again.

"I'm Chris; Who are you?" She didn't answer. As far as she was concerned, he needn't know her identity. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold. You'll get sick."

How dare he tell her what she should and shouldn't do!? What did he know about her.

"Let me take you home."

_No._ She glared at him with cold eyes. He got the message.

"Then at least let me take you somewhere warn and dry before you catch a pneumonia."

She glared at him again. The cold and rain was her friend tonight. It seemed funny that they were always around to comfort her when HE left.

More to that, loneliness was her friend. IT could hold her hand and hang on for dear life. And hey, if loneliness and rain could substitute for her tears, then she had no objections, because sooner or later, the rain would stop, and then loneliness would disappear. And with company came tears.

The man, Chris, touched her hand. It was cold form the wind and rain. He took both her hands in his own and attempted to warm them. She watched as he did this.

Loneliness was gone, but it continued to rain. She remembered a time when loneliness had gone, and left her in the rain…with HIM. The one who would remain unnamed and unspoken of, because the mere naming of him cut her like a knife. It was no secret that he'd hurt her….ALOT.

But the past time. It involved an alley, and a balcony. There was pain, anger, and sadness involved. All sealed off with a harsh kiss. And then, 'We have to agree that it'd never happened.'

And when she was asked to deny her love, the tears came. It fit the saying, "Misery loves company."

The question posed, the one that had led to her broken heart, was simple.

_"Tell me what I do wrong!? Them maybe I can fix it!"_

Of course, she'd asked the wrong person.

"_You're asking- the wrong- Guy!"_

And all of this was because he shared her love. But the could never be, in his eyes. For she was 16, and he was 26. It was 7 years too much. Too illegal. Immoral.

But that was then. Because exactly one year later, her shared his true feelings. He'd stated that he needed her to see him for who he really was and to believe in him again. And then he stated that he and his ex weren't right for each other.

Though she knew his answer, she asked why. His answer was simple, but heart wrenching.

"_You know exactly why."_

And for a few days after, things got to be perfect. Because they'd both been truthful about how they felt for each other. He was willing to put aside the fact that she was now only 17, and he, 24. It was still illegal, but neither one of them cared.

But as if on cue, on their first real date, he showed up and said he must leave.

"_I have to go…I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be coming back."_

She'd asked him to sit and talk. He just looked away anxiously.

"_I've got a flight to catch. (Pause) Bye."_

She'd given him a 'You-better-not' look. But as usual, he left her hanging: Just walked away. So tonight, she stood on the bridge, letting this "Chris" guy warm her hands. She thought to pull them away, but something in her said not to.

He noticed the streaks of mascara on her face. Though there were few, she HAD shed a few tears earlier. He touched the side of her cheek, smearing a line of the black make-up. His hand was warm against her face, and reminded her of a time not so long a ago when HE had done that. And that made her face reality.

She'd known it, but would never admit it.

She loved HIM. The man who had left her. He was her angel. Love conquers all. And now he was gone.

Chris noticed tears in her eyes. He stepped closer and hugged her.

HE was gone. And because of that, she was left cold, heart-broken, and free….

Free to cry in the arms of a stranger…


End file.
